


Snow Bunny

by GraveVyxen



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Snow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny borrows some of Reed's tech to take a little vacation. And what a vacation it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Snow Bunny
> 
> CHARACTERS: Johnny Storm (Fantastic Four), Blaine (Hot Tub Time Machine), others
> 
> PAIRINGS: Johnny/Blaine
> 
> NOTES: Honestly this was just a crack pairing that I came up with (with a few friends) and they REALLY wanted me to write smut with it. Excuse the hand-wavey time travel reasoning.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this fic belong to me and none of this would ever really happen. I think we can all understand that one.

Johnny wasn't really sure what had led to this very moment, but he wasn't going to complain as his lips trailed a hot (and he did mean _hot_ ) line down the raised vein in the boy's throat. The noise that came from that pretty mouth nearly made him shiver. His hands slid under the thick jacket covering the boy's body, pushing it off, into the snow.

Gasping, the pretty brunette shivered. "What the hell are you doing? Do you w-want me to get frostbite?" His lips were red, swollen. Some of the color was from cold, some from the force of the kissing they'd already done. "I need my jacket, jerk."

"Nah, you don't." Johnny replied with a grin as he felt his own temperature start to spike. "Trust me." He wondered distantly what Reed would say when he found that the lab had been tampered in. But the feeling of hands on his chest, pushing, drew him back from his thoughts. " _Trust_ me. You won't get frostbite. You'll be perfectly warm."

"I barely even know you!" The pushing at Johnny's chest grew more insistent. Another gasp escaped his mouth when his throat was assaulted with teeth and tongue. "You tackled me into the fucking snow!"

Johnny chuckled softly, wrapping his hands around wrists that easily let themselves be moved. "And you screamed like a girl."

"Did not!"

"Yeah, you did, and then you told me to get lost." Johnny continued as he dragged his teeth across the skin showing above the loosened scarf about the boy's neck. "And I told you to come get lost with me. And here we are. Not bad, huh?"

The boy let out a huff, but allowed Johnny to pin his wrists down on his jacket. "You don't really think I'm gonna fuck you in the snow, right? Because I have more important things to do than fool around with some yuppie fuck from who-knows-where when I'm supposed to be watching the skiers."

Johnny snorted, nosing at the boy's neck to work down the scarf a bit further. "I don't think you're gonna fuck me, no." He slid his mouth up a bit to nip at an earlobe. "I do know that I'm gonna fuck you." His fingers worked their way into the boy's pants. "By the way, what did you say your name was?"

The brunette let out a loud moan, bucking against the warm hand. "Blaine!" He gasped out. "I-" He cut off with a moan. "I didn't catch yours."

"Storm. Johnny." Johnny grinned. "Blaine. Not the best name I've ever heard, but, hey, we can't all be lucky, can we?"

The boy, and hell, Johnny really needed to stop thinking of him as a _boy_ before he started to worry that this could be against the law. Not that he'd never done anything _against the law_ before, but still. Blaine, his name was Blaine, and he was definitely of age because Johnny had seen him drinking before the awkward tackling move that he'd used to get his attention. Not the smoothest way he'd ever picked someone up, no, but it'd worked, right?

And here Blaine was, on his back, on top of that utterly _ridiculous_ ski jacket of his, moaning as Johnny sucked a hot bruise into his neck. The skin around the mouth-shaped mark was slightly pink from the scorching heat of his lips, and the deepness of it was something Johnny would have to say, he was quite proud of. Over-warm fingers found the buttons down the front of Blaine's flannel shirt and swiftly undid the entire line, despite the protests of the wearer. "Seriously, stop! I'm gonna end up with fucking frostbite if you keep taking my clothes off!"

Johnny felt his lips turning upwards again. "And I promised you before, you won't. I'll keep you warmer than you've ever been." He pushed the plaid fabric away from Blaine's shoulders and down his arms. "You need to stop doubting and just put some trust in me, okay?" His teeth dragged over the vein in the brunette's throat, drawing a shiver and another gasp. "You're so vocal. I like that." A smirk crossed his features as his fingers tugged at Blaine's thermal undershirt.

Blaine whimpered, actually _whimpered_ , when Johnny's hot skin brushed over his stomach, sucking in a breath and hollowing his abdomen. "Fuck!" He reached up towards Johnny, licking his lips and palming the back of his head to bring the larger man down for a kiss. His mouth was needy, all teeth and tongue.

Johnny slid his hand up higher, dragging the fabric with him as his skin heated even more. He knew that Blaine could feel the heat radiating off of him by now. The steady press of the brunette's mouth against his own had him kissing back harder, tongue snaking out to run along the seam of Blaine's lips. He felt the moan Blaine released more than heard it as his fingers trailed over the boy's collarbone. Moving down slightly, he tweaked a nipple.

The high-pitched squeak that came from the body underneath him made Johnny pause for a moment. He glanced down at Blaine to see his cheeks flushed bright red, lips parted and wet, swollen, looking equal parts turned on and embarrassed. "Don't you fucking say a fucking word." Blaine muttered. "I can't fucking help that."

Johnny quirked a half-grin. "Didn't I say that I liked you vocal?" He leaned down again to kiss along Blaine's neck while his fingers, warm and agile, toyed around with a hardened nipple. He massaged the skin gently, enjoying the small mewls of pleasure that the boy released. "Mmm, you like this, huh?"

Blaine whined and canted his hips up pleadingly. Johnny _almost_ felt bad at the way the brunette's erection was pressing against his tight jeans. That had to _hurt_ , pushing that hard against a zipper. But it would have to wait. Johnny wasn't quite done playing yet. He pulled his hand out for long enough to lick his fingertips before pushing them back up Blaine's thermal to rub at the neglected nipple. Another short cry ripped from the boy's throat at the feeling.

A grin split Johnny's face. "Nice amount of noise. Needy bastard." He tugged the thermal shirt up around Blaine's armpits and frowned. "Sit up, let's get this off of you, huh?"

Blaine made a soft whining sound. "We're in a damn snowdrift!" His voice was less abrasive now, he sounded like he was giving in a bit. "I'll freeze!"

Johnny quirked a brow, leaning closer. "Are you cold?" He actively focused on raising his body temperature. "Because you don't look it."

A moan escaped Blaine's open mouth, eyes fluttering shut. "N-no." He admitted. He grasped the back of his shirt in one hand, pulling it up and over his messy hair, and Johnny had to admit, the messy look was _way_ better on him than the stupid center part he'd been rocking before. The Human Torch reached out to help pull the snug material from the other man's arms, tossing it on top of the plaid shirt. He was trying to keep all of Blaine's clothes on top of the jacket somewhere, so they wouldn't get cold and wet in the snow. Not that he couldn't dry them quickly if they did.

"Yeah, exactly, so stop worrying." Johnny grinned, pulling Blaine in for another kiss with fingers under his chin. "And just enjoy the ride."

Blaine moaned when he felt a hot hand on the zipper of his jeans, palming at his erection. "Please, please, it fucking hurts, please, open them." He dug his fingers into Johnny's shoulder. The sweater the other man was wearing bunched up in his hands. "Please, I need..."

Johnny grinned and popped the button with his thumb. "You need me? That's so sweet." He tugged the zipper down.

Blaine's groan was loud. His cock was straining at the fabric of his briefs, and really, _tighty whiteys_? Johnny made a mental note to leave behind the boxer briefs he was wearing when he had to get back to Reed's lab, because, _fuck_ , talk about a bad fashion choice. There was a large damp spot in the material, proof that Blaine wanted this just as much as Johnny did. The boy lifted his hips up to push down the denim and cotton, cursing and toeing off his sneakers as an afterthought.

Johnny nearly covered his eyes when he saw that, not only was Blaine wearing those godforsaken tighty fucking _whiteys_ under his jeans, but tube socks as well. Really? Was he trying out to be Brad in some fucked up Rocky Horror shadowcast? He took a deep breath and tried, keyword being _tried_ to take Blaine's socks off in the sexiest way possible. Socks were not really something that Johnny could do sexy with. But, thankfully, it wasn't long before they were gone and Blaine was sitting, naked, on the downy side of his jacket.

Blaine glanced up, blushing. "Are...are you going to take off your clothes too, or are you just lookin' to stare at me?" He grabbed for the hem of Johnny's sweater. "Come on, I don't want to sit here and be naked by myself."

Johnny chuckled, pulling both sweater and undershirt over his head to toss onto the jacket. "Whoa, calm down there, snow bunny. I'll strip down, too, so you don't have to be alone." When he heard the small, appreciative noise that Blaine made when his chest came into view, he smirked. "You like what you're seeing? I know, I'm pretty built."

Blaine let himself glare just a bit at Johnny's cockiness. The glare melted away into another moan as Johnny's hot hands descended on his chest. "Johnny..."

Johnny's fingers slid down Blaine's body. He delighted in the way that the boy arched into his touch, the whimpers he let out when Johnny began to massage and pinch at his nipples. "Are you really sensitive or something? How many times have you had sex, snow bunny?" He chuckled softly at the look Blaine gave him in reply. "I mean, if you've never done it..."

"I've done it!" Blaine arched when his reply drove the man above him to pinch his nipples a bit harder. "I've had sex before, Christ!" A blush blossomed on his cheeks, stretching down his neck and chest. "I mean, never with another..." His eyes flicked down to Johnny's pants. He swallowed at the tenting in them. "I've had sex with women before..."

Johnny quirked a brow, but accepted the quiet admission. He let his fingers slide down Blaine's slim form, dipping into his hip dents to trace down to his groin. "You're so _hard_ , snow bunny." He teased with a grin. "Is that for me?"

Blaine's flush deepened and he set his jaw. "Stop fuckin' calling me that. You're really turning me off with that name."

"What? Snow bunny?" Johnny repeated the endearment, taking Blaine's hips in his hands so that he couldn't wiggle away. "It fits you. First time I got a good look at you, you were covered in snow."

"Because you tackled me into it!" Blaine replied with a withering look.

"And you play in it for a living." Johnny added as if Blaine had never spoken. He used his thumbs to massage the spot when the boy's thighs met his body. "Besides, it's my job to nickname my hookups, right?"

"I do _not_ play in it!" Blaine moaned softly at the rubbing and tried to ignore it. "I...patrol. I keep the skiers safe and take them to the hospital. That's not playing, it's work!" He felt his cock twitch. "Stop, stop!"

Johnny's hands stilled for a moment. "Stop why?" He looked down at the boy's erection with a small grin. The head was flushed red. "Because you're getting off on being touched? Must have been a while since your last lay, huh?" He leaned down to lick at the tip, wiggling his tongue into the slit of Blaine's cock. He was completely shocked when, with almost no warning, Blaine let out a loud cry. His body tensed up and the next thing Johnny knew, he felt something warm and wet hit his chin. His eyes widened as he sat back to look down on the brunette.

Blaine looked humiliated, face and chest flushed. He was facing away from Johnny. His legs twitched inward, like he wanted to hide himself while his cock slowly began to soften between his legs. "I...I told you t-to stop..."

Johnny wiped at his chin quickly. "Did you really just...?"

"Cum?" Blaine breathed out, giving the man a look through the corner of his eye. He looked away again when he saw that Johnny's eyes were still on him. "Y-yeah." The answer was quiet, like Blaine was trying not to reveal anything.

Johnny's face softened as he reached down to run his hand over Blaine's throat and chest. "You couldn't hold back? That-that's kinda cute, actually. You can't control yourself around me." The cocky tone was back, and his hand was moving further south. "Maybe we can let you rest a little, I'll open you up, and we can get on to the main event, what do you say?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath. "B-but-"

"Do you want me to fuck you or not? Simple question." Johnny smiled. "Because I still wanna, even if you're a little...quick on the uptake."

Blaine's face dropped, and Johnny knew that if there was any way his blush could've gotten darker, it would have. "I..." He looked away and his eyes closed. Very slowly, he nodded in response to Johnny's question.

Johnny grinned and hooked Blaine's knees over his shoulders. "Good, good choice." He lifted the boy's hips up higher. "I don't have that much on me for lube, so I'm gonna fuck you open with my tongue. How's that sound?"

Blaine gasped, legs twitching when Johnny had him pulled down the jacket to get more fully between his legs. "You're gonna _what_?!"

"Mmm..." Johnny didn't reply, but flicked his tongue out to quickly touch at Blaine's hole. He nearly laughed at the squeak Blaine released. "What? I said I was gonna use my tongue!"

Blaine looked scandalized. "You're gonna...? That's disgusting!" The second drag of Johnny's tongue over his entrance had him fisting his jacket in his hands with a cry. "Johnny!"

Johnny chuckled softly, the puffs of breath flowing over the wet pucker. It twitched in response. He looked down at Blaine, smirking at the way he'd lifted the boy so high that only his shoulders were still on the jacket.

Blaine, for what he was worth, was still blushing, one hand making its way to his mouth so that he could bite down on a knuckle. Johnny could feel the brunette's ankles hook behind his neck.

"You look like a little virgin girl, snow bunny." Johnny said softly as his lips pressed against Blaine's entrance. "You scared? I won't hurt you. Well, I'll _try_ not to hurt you." He grinned smugly. "Can't guarantee the size won't be hard for you." With that, he began to lick at Blaine's hole, feeling it begin to give, enough to wiggle his tongue inside. He focused again on his temperature when he felt the quivering of Blaine's thighs under his hands. He'd begun to let up with his attention being paid elsewhere and he didn't want Blaine to start running his mouth about frostbite again. God knows Johnny'd had enough of that earlier. Blaine had finally settled into whimpers and moans and stopped talking back.

Speaking of, there was a soft whine emanating from the boy's throat when Johnny slid his tongue deeper. "Oh...oh, fuck..." Blaine shifted his hips a bit, tilting further up into Johnny. "P-please..."

Johnny filed away the broken pleading sound of Blaine's voice in his memory, maybe it'd be good jerk-off material later when Reed forced him back to the present. He squeezed Blaine's thighs and slid his hands back up to his hips. He swirled his tongue softly, trying to coat the tight passage for his cock.

Blaine whimpered when Johnny's hands pushed his thighs down further, leaving him spread wide. There was a pain starting in his neck from where all of his weight was pressing down on his shoulders and head, but the feeling of Johnny's tongue pushing into him was a good distraction.

Johnny's eyes were mischievous. He closed his lips to Blaine's quivering entrance and drooled against it. The twitch that the boy's cock gave had him thrusting his tongue deeper. He listened to the loud cry that Blaine released and moved one hand from the back of his thigh. He slipped his thumb between his own lips to trace the muscle that Blaine had clenched around his tongue. He rubbed around the rim with it and then, ever-so-gently, slid it in alongside his tongue.

Blaine's entire body convulsed as he screamed out a reaction. A glance down told Johnny that the brunette's face was a mask of pleasure. He slowly moved his thumb in and out as he drooled on the tight ring of muscle. There was a slick noise as Johnny pulled off of Blaine. "Think you're slick enough, snow bunny? I think I'm about to burn through these jeans." He laid Blaine's legs on his shoulders, taking a bit of pressure off of the boy's neck. One hand found the zipper of his own jeans and rubbed at it. The denim was tented, wet with precum.

Blaine's blue eyes widened considerably. His blush was deepened once more. "I...I..." He gasped loudly when the thumb Johnny had never pulled out twisted. "Fuck!"

A grin crossed Johnny's face. "You want me to do it, snow bunny. I can feel your little hole trying to draw me in." He patted Blaine's thigh with his free hand before reaching down to undo his fly. "Just say the word. Tell me you want to be fucked."

Blaine whimpered again, glancing away. He hooked his ankles behind Johnny's neck. "P-please." He whispered. "Please...fuck me."

Johnny had to bite his lip to keep control of the noise he wanted to make. He pulled his thumb back out so that he could push his jeans down to his knees. "You got it, snow bunny." He murmured, spitting a few times into his palm. He rubbed his saliva into his hard cock.

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched the heavy dick disappear and reappear in Johnny's fist from where the other man had bent down over him. He could feel the intense warmth radiating off of Johnny's skin, making him sweat more. He his hips were now only slightly raised from the jacket, with how far Johnny had bent down.

Johnny glanced up at Blaine through heavily-lidded eyes. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he smirked, lining himself up. His hands took Blaine's hips again, palms so hot that Blaine had to hold in a yelp. It didn't stay in for long. The minute that he was breached, Blaine threw his head back and _screamed_.

That made Johnny pause, because, what the _hell_?! He nearly pulled out, worried that he'd hurt Blaine, and maybe his cock was hotter than he thought it was. Maybe he'd burned Blaine inside. But Blaine just squeezed his knees together on either side of Johnny's head and gave him a look that was all pleasure, if his blown pupils had anything to say about it.

"Your, fuck-" Blaine bit into his lip hard, white teeth making marks in the soft red skin. "Your cock is so _hot_." And then his eyes were watering. "Fuck, it's so _big_ too!"

Johnny's face softened. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied cockily. "And you're virgin tight, fuck. It feels so _nice_ , snow bunny. You've got this great little bitch ass." His hand cupped one of Blaine's cheeks, squeezing as he slid deeper. "Sucking me right in, your ass wants me so much." But the moment he moved, Blaine let out another loud cry. His legs tightened again and Johnny had to move them down around his waist. When his eyes opened again to make sure the boy was okay, he saw tears tracking down his temples.

Blaine whimpered softly, reaching down to unconsciously squeeze the base of his cock to stave off orgasm, and _really_? He was already fully hard and flushed again, looking near to cumming.

Johnny's voice caught in his throat as he wrapped hands around Blaine's hips again to pull him closer, burying himself to the hilt.

Blaine's voice was hoarse when he cried out again. His legs went tight around Johnny's hips. "Johnny, fuck, I can-can't hold-" He let out another howl of pleasure, sobbing with the effort as he ejaculated. Hot streams of cum hit Johnny's abdomen. The boy's legs shook in the aftermath, chest heaving. "Johnny..." Teary blue eyes opened and he snuffled.

Johnny bit his lip as he rode through the convulsions and spasming of Blaine's body, moaning himself. He looked down when the boy said his name. "Fuck...snow bunny, you really _can't_ hold back, can you?" He grinned crookedly. "Didn't know you cried when you fucked."

Blaine's flush deepened again, but he gasped as the man above him pulled out. His cock was still hard. It looked almost painful. "F-fuck, I c-can't-" He wiped his eyes. "Can't leave you like that."

"Wasn't planning on it." Johnny replied, swiping his hand quickly through the semen on his chest to collect some in his palm. "Just wanted to slick up with a little more than spit." His wink had Blaine whimpering. He had to laugh as he rubbed it into his dick before lining up again. "Think you can make it if I start fucking you again?"

Blaine nodded, spreading his legs just a bit to let Johnny sink in again. A scream ripped out of his throat at that. "Johnny!"

Johnny's mouth fell open and he had to tighten his hold on the boy's hips. "Jesus." He leaned down to lick the shell of Blaine's ear. His hips ground in gentle circles to keep the stimulation going. "I love how you scream, too. Makes me feel like I'm almost too big for you to take." Another swipe of his tongue over Blaine's ear had the boy biting into his lip. "Turns me on so much to hear you make noise because of my cock."

Blaine's eyes were watering again. "Fuck...Johnny, fuck..."

"You want me to pound you, snow bunny? Fuck you while you scream and cry for me?"

"Fuck!" Blaine yelped when Johnny pulled out again and thrust back in hard. "Fuck!"

Johnny smirked before doing it again. He delighted in the scream that Blaine released, edged with tears. "I love it when you cry, snow bunny."

Blaine whimpered, trying to reach up to wipe at his wet eyes. Johnny stopped his hands and held them down. "J-Johnny!"

Johnny ground against him, moaning. "Not yet, I'm so close..." He thrust shallowly a few times. "Fuck, Blaine, you feel so tight."

Blaine let out another cry, sobbing around it every time Johnny hit his prostate. His cock twitched in a valiant effort to harden. "Johnny! Fuck!" It slowly began to fill again, painfully.

Johnny pulled Blaine's wrists above his head and pulled one hand away, still pinning them down with the other hand. His now-free hand reached down between them to jerk at the boy's half-hard cock. "You gonna cum for me again? You gonna shoot all over yourself? You're such a little cockslut, snow bunny, you've already cum twice and I barely had to do anything for it. You're a little whore." He murmured into the side of Blaine's head.

Blaine's back arched, the scream that he released hoarse and painful when his cock twitched in Johnny's hand. He began to shoot, sobbing louder. "Johnny! Johnny!"

Johnny groaned at the clenching of Blaine's body around his dick. "Blaine!" He grunted into the boy's neck, biting down hard as he released. He stiffened through the waves of pleasure.

Blaine's arms twined around Johnny's neck, holding on as he cried into the man's shoulder. "Johnny...Johnny, please..."

Johnny sighed shakily as he began to pull out. He looked down, smiling as his cum dripped back out of Blaine's hole. He thumbed at the slickened muscle. "You look good all creamy with my cum, snow bunny. Mmm, I filled you up good. How does it feel?"

Blaine whimpered softly, spreading his legs all the more. "G-good...feels so good..." He couldn't seem to focus. His eyes were still leaking just a bit. "Fuck..."

Johnny raised his thumb to Blaine's mouth. A few drops of cum had stuck to it. "Take a taste, snow bunny." He said softly. A moan escaped his mouth when the boy obediently wrapped his lips around the digit and began to suck. "Oh, that's a _good_ boy."

Blaine's wet eyes opened again. The blue was bright from his crying, but his sniffles had finally stopped. He pulled off of Johnny's thumb with a wet pop. There was a small smile on his face when he made eye contact with Johnny. "D-don't tell anyone about this, got it?" He was starting to get his own arrogance back. "Or I'll have to beat the hell out of you."

Johnny chuckled. "You know, that's a lot less convincing when you're still leaking my cum, snow bunny." He sat back to tug his jeans back up.

There was a cough from somewhere behind them and Johnny turned to locate the source. There, looking as though he'd been there a while, was a boy who might have been Blaine's age, with dark hair and a ski patrol jacket on. Johnny flashed him an award winning grin. "Can we help you?"

The boy's eyes moved to Johnny only momentarily before training back on Blaine. He looked to be in shock, mouth opening and closing as he floundered for words. "I...Blaine?"

Blaine looked equally shocked, his blush coming back in full force. He grabbed for his thermal shirt to cover his cock. "Chaz!" He sputtered, looking up at Johnny with fear written all over his features. "What the fuck, man?! Why are you here?"

"You-you weren't answering your radio and the boss sent me to find you because you never reported back and..." Chaz swallowed. "I heard screaming and I thought...you might be in trouble." His eyes went back to Johnny. "I guess not."

Johnny smirked. "Not at all. He was perfectly safe with me." One hand descended to Blaine's chest possessively. "And I'll send him back to your little cabin when I'm done with him, okay?"

Chaz licked his lips and looked at Blaine once more. "Glad...to see you're okay." He shifted his weight awkwardly. "And, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up, eyes still holding worry in them at the thought of Chaz watching him get fucked. He swallowed and raised his chin to look more in control. "What?"

Chaz cracked a smile. "You cry really pretty." His grin widened at Blaine's scandalized look. " _Snow bunny_."

Blaine made an indignant noise when Chaz turned and headed back toward the ski patrol lodge, laughing the whole way. He nudged at Johnny, annoyed. "I'm never going to live this down!" He growled, grabbing for his underwear. "He's gonna tell all of the other guys!"

Johnny smirked. "Not my fault you're a crier, snow bunny." He grabbed Blaine's hands and held them tightly. The temperature spiked again. "But, damn, is it hot."

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he struggled a bit, briefs already in his hands. "Stop it, you jerk!" His protests died when Johnny kissed him roughly, and he sunk into it easily. "Johnny..." He whined when the man pulled back. "Stop, that's not fair. I'll never be able to show my face at the lodge again."

Johnny quirked a brow with a thoughtful grin. "Maybe you won't have to."

Blaine scoffed, finally yanking his wrists from Johnny's lax grip. "But I do. It's my _job_."

Johnny watched as Blaine quickly dressed, standing up and shaking out his plush jacket. "Well, I've got an idea of something we could do, but I'll leave you to think about it. How about if you want a change in your life, you come find me at the bar later tonight? I'll take you with me." He grinned. "Promise, it'll be the best decision you'll ever make."

Blaine's lips set in a hard line and he shifted his legs. "Doubtful." He replied, though he didn't look so sure. "I'll...I'll think about." He finally said, softly, as he tugged the jacket around his shoulders. "The bar?"

Johnny pulled on his undershirt and sweater, grinning. "The bar." He confirmed, leaning in for a kiss and squeezing Blaine's ass. "See you later, snow bunny. Can't wait."

Blaine squeaked at the squeeze and glared at Johnny for a moment. His gaze softened when he saw Johnny's playful smile. "Yeah...me either." He moved to walk away and patted Johnny's shoulder. "See you later, jerk."

Johnny watched the boy go, his limp bringing a bigger smile to the Human Torch's face. If everything did go to plan, he'd decided, Reed would just have to _deal_ with him bringing back a souvenir. Because he didn't know if he could leave behind his little snow bunny.


End file.
